


K's Bizarre adventure

by Imaginative_man69



Series: South Park's Bizarre adventure [1]
Category: South Park, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_man69/pseuds/Imaginative_man69
Summary: The rules of the story and what will be mentioned.
Series: South Park's Bizarre adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757725
Kudos: 2





	K's Bizarre adventure

So what will happen.  
Bizarre Adventure Rules  
So like I said the series will be broken into many parts, I said 12-13 in the update, now I am realizing that it might be longer or shorter depending on how I approach this. So here are the main rules.

  
1\. The series will be called the “K Bizarre adventure.” Now depending on who the stories centers around, the K will be the first name. For example, the first series will “Kevin’s Bizarre adventure”, and of course each part will have its own nickname.

  
2\. Stand will be used in part 1, but only by one villain, whilst stands will be the norm by part 3 (I know, soooo original.) Part 1 and 2 will mainly focus on Harmon (or as I like to call it, ripple) 

  
3\. I plan on this being a cross over with different characters from different shows, some from the jojo series will make small appearances. How will these worlds come about? Well, universe hopping will be a thing but a ritual needs to take place to open the portal.

  
4\. Stand names will have band names after them, but some might be named after others, for example, Craig’s stand will be called “Gameboy”, and I will try to make their stands reflect their personality. 

  
5\. Main characters will die

  
6\. Poses will be made, and represent what pose the character is doing, I will upload a picture or link one. 

  
7\. There will Ops and closing themes, and I will put up lyrics and give detail in what is happening during the openings and closings

  
8\. Eye catchers will have stand stats.

  
9\. Some stands will be recycled from the Major Arcana. I am sorry, but just go with it.

  
10\. I will add in tags for different shows that have been crossed over when said character from the show has appeared.

  
11\. I will do my best to describe the battles.

  
12\. Foreign language will be used.

  
13\. This will be rated M

  
14\. Eric Cartman will not be in it. He is too much of a distraction.

  
15\. Themes such as rape, molestation, and child abuse might be brought up.

  
16\. Stand’s cannot be seen for the most part

.  
17\. The arrows will be involved, but so will gems. This will be explained as the series goes on.

  
18\. Political themes from south park will not be brought up.

  
19\. I will take suggestions only relating to this fic.

  
20\. The genre shifting won’t be the same like in the jojo series (Like horror, to adventure, or slice of life and gang banging) but I will try to give them variety.

  
21\. GSM characters will be involved, if you have an issue with that, I am sorry.

  
22\. The first 2 parts will be told by Kenny’s sister, Karen. 

-Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
